Stay With Me
by cullen's pet
Summary: Grief and anger wracked my cold body. I couldn't hate him though. No matter how much he took from me or how much he hurt me. I still loved him and I always would.


Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. That belongs to S. Meyer. I also don't own the song 'Stay With Me'. That belongs to Danity Kane.

I'd like to thank Lillie Cullen. Your story inspired me to write this. If you have not read her stories 'A Lesson In Release' and 'A Lesson In Fate' then you are seriously missing out. Go check them out.

This is my first song-fic. Let me know what you think

**Stay With Me**

_Stay with me _

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me _

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

I have no words to express what I felt as I stared at the spot where Edward had been. Shock, confusion, disbelief, heartbreak, anger; they were all rolled into one. I thought he loved me. My heart lurched as I thought of what he said to me.

"_You're not good for me, Bella."_

His words echoed in my head as I blindly followed after him deeper into the forest. I knew it was useless, that I'd never find him. He was probably miles away from me by now. But it was a reflex reaction. I loved him. My soul, which he was so worried about, cried out for him. Cold drops fell on my face mingling with my hot, salty tears. I looked skyward.

Rain.

Even the weather seemed to be reflecting my loss.

_Rain drops, fall from, everywhere_

_I reach out, for you, but you're not there_

_So I stood, waiting in the dark_

_With your picture, in my hand_

_Story of a broken heart_

I don't know how long I wandered through the ever darkening woods. Time ceased to have any meaning to me. The only thing that kept repeating in my mind was that Edward had left me. He didn't want me. I was only a distraction for him.

It wasn't just Edward though. It was the whole family. The people that I cared about just as much as Charlie and Renee. They all left. Without even saying goodbye.

Did I mean so little to them that they couldn't be bothered to tell me goodbye?

Despair and heartbreak wrenched my body. I stumbled over something in the darkness and fell. I didn't get up. The pain was too extreme. I curled into a ball as I remembered the pain that James had inflicted on me in the ballet studio. That was nothing compared to this. All I could think was how I wanted him to stay with me and love me the way that I loved him.

_Stay with me _

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you _

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_So stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

I laid on the cold, wet ground hoping for a miracle. That somehow, I would wake up and this whole thing would just be a horrible nightmare. I could open my eyes and my angel would be there to soothe my fears. Just like he always had done. Especially after the whole James debacle. I'd found myself having horrible nightmares afterwards and Edward had always woken me up out of my terrors. His cool touch had calmed me and would help me drift back into a more peaceful sleep.

He would never do that again. But I couldn't make myself believe that. Some small part of me hoped that he would return. That he would make me whole again.

_I'm trying, and hoping, for the day_

_That my touch, is enough_

_To take the pain away_

_Cause I searched, for so long_

_The answer is clear_

_We'll be, ok, if we don't let it disappear_

I was shivering now. I was so cold, physically and emotionally. I felt strangely detached. Like my mind and my body weren't connected anymore.

Edward.

What had I done wrong? What could I have done differently?

I had thought all along that I didn't belong with Edward. It just hurt so bad to have him confirm my worst fears. I knew that I wasn't ever going to be enough for him to want to stay with me. I could never offer him what he needed.

_Stay with me _

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Just stay with me _

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_Stay with me _

_Just stay with me_

I must have fallen asleep at some point. It was very dark and the rain had stopped when I woke up to the sound of voices. They were calling my name. I couldn't will myself to call out to whoever it was. My purpose for being here was gone. It wasn't him calling to me.

I was a strong believer in fate. I believed that Edward and I were meant for each other. He claimed that I would forget him. That I would move on as if he had never existed. He couldn't have been more wrong. I would never forget him. His every detail was etched into my mind for all eternity.

Well, not eternity. I would not have that long. That thought brought on a whole new wave of disappointment and sadness. He didn't just take away our relationship but a whole way of living. My new life that I would have spent with the Cullen's.

Grief and anger wracked my cold body. I couldn't hate him, though. No matter how much he took from me or how much he hurt me. I still loved him and I always would.

_I've searched my heart over _

_So many, many times_

_No you and I, is like no stars to light the sky at night_

_Our picture hangs up to _

_Remind me of the day_

_You promised me, we'd always be_

_And never go away_

_That's why I need you to stay_

A boy that I'd recognized from LaPush found me. I didn't remember his name but I had seen him the day everyone went to the beach. The day that Jacob had told me about the 'Cold Ones'. Another pain sliced through my shredded and empty heart as I remembered how I had found out what Edward was.

I shuddered violently as he picked me up. He was warm. Warmer than warm. Hot. I didn't think that I would ever feel warm again. He carried me back through the forest. I closed my eyes and tried to keep my tears from falling. I felt like I was literally falling apart.

He carried me into the house and Charlie wrapped me in a blanket. I could hear the relief in his voice and see it on his weathered face. I felt a pang of guilt for worrying him like that. He didn't deserve that.

I closed my eyes and pictured Edward in my mind. I didn't want to lose one detail. He may not love me anymore but I would always love him. Even if he chose not to stay with me like he'd promised.

_Stay with me_

_Don't let me go_

_Cause I can't be without you_

_Stay with me_

_And hold me close_

_Because I built my world around you_

_And I don't wanna know what it's like without you_

_Stay with me_

_Just stay with me_

I sat in the cool darkness of my bedroom staring at my open window. The window that Edward had climbed through almost every night for a year. I missed him already. I didn't know how I was going to survive without him. But I knew in my unrecognizable heart that I would never love another the way that I loved him. My heart was, and always would be, his. I drifted off into a fitful sleep wishing that he would stay.

_Don't leave_

_So I stand, waiting, in the dark_

_A/N: Well, how did I do? Review, please. I'd love to hear your thoughts._


End file.
